Overrated Life
by 4everHisLizzy
Summary: This is based off Stephenie Meyers "Breaking Dawn". It's about Jacob, Bella's best Friend, and Renesmee, Bella's daughter. Read to find out more.


It all stopped at once. Everything I lived for, everything I loved, it all vanished. All I could see, feel, smell, and think about was the beautiful monster I had once wished would be ripped from this world. I couldn't think straight, speak or even blink. My eyes wouldn't move off the little life-sucking monster in blonde's arms.

I felt like one of those over sized, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, air balloons. Tied down to earth by hundreds of ropes, which refused to let me escape. She was the ropes, she wouldn't let me loose. She held me down and made me realize what I lived for. The confusion of my existence all made sense now. I lived for this baby girl. Renesmee.

I walked as casually as I could over to Renesmee. I just had to get my hands on her. I felt like she was my beating heart, the core of my life. Perhaps, it's because, she was.

I cleared my throat, still not sure if I was able to speak. But I was willing to try anything, even if it meant: Talking to Blondey.

I made it quick and simple. And as nonchalantly as possible, I asked Rosalie,

"May I see her?"

She looked at me, her perfect yet repulsing features staring up at me like I was something from a circus.

I could see confusion, Anger, and some fear in her eyes. I guess it was because she knew I hated, Renesmee - Or did, hate her.

I became impatient as the confused blood sucker looked up at me, saying nothing. After a minute of torturing silence, she answer smugly,

"To kill her? No."

I gritted my teeth. Her words made me think of losing Renesmee. They ripped through my like a blade.

"No, Leech." I said. My need to hold her becoming stronger.

"I don't want to kill her. I-I just need to hold her. Now give her to me, I'm getting angry."

She smirked like my words meant nothing to her. That angered me. I sighed and sat on the opposite side of the couch where she was sitting. Actually becoming nervous as I thought of a way to tell her - I imprinted on Renesmee. My own words terrified me as I figured out what happened. I imprinted… My eyes grew wide with shock. Everything sinking in, making sense. I had finally Imprinted. But on the person I'd least expect to and who I'd least want to. I'd always thought I would imprint on Bella. And that terrified me every day, knowing If I did, I couldn't have her. And I know it terrified Bella too…

Bella. I totally forgot about her when I saw Renesmee. I frowned deeply as realized I lost my best friend. But I wasn't taking it like I thought I would. I always thought That when Bella died, I would end myself. But Not now. It doesn't even hurt enough to think about that. I felt sick to my stomach for a moment, then I heard Renesmee Cry. My mind shut everything out expect for Renesmee. Was she okay? Is she hurting? What was Blondey doing to her? I grew worried as I leaned towards Rosalie and Renesmee trying to see if she was okay.

"Back off, Jacob." Rosalie snapped.

"I'm not going to hurt her," I said. "I could never do that."

She stared over at me, her hard, cold eyes narrowing as she tried to put the puzzle pieces together. I tried my hardest to stay calm, But the nerves overwhelmed me. I decided that sitting here dwelling on what to say, and how to say it, was the worst thing I could do. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck as I hesitated on speaking. But finally, My jaw unclenched, "I kind of Impr…" I trailed off as I heard a loud thump coming from upstairs.

I looked towards the staircase, my ears perking instantly. I listened intently, trying to figure out the strange sound. It was then, when I smelled the fresh, burning venom, flowing throughout human veins. My nostrils flared as a new, yet familiar scent whipped past my nose. Bella. She lived! I didn't lose her. Although The thought of Bella a vampire, was like Bella not existing. I absorbed the last few beats of her heart into my memory. I cherished her beating heart greatly.

The last few beats of Bella's heart, was very heavy, and loud, as it pumped the venom throughout her, changing her. Then, It stopped.

It was over. The day I dreaded most was here. My Best friend turned into my enemy. A vampire.

Millions of things were flying through my head, now. It was hard to concentrate on anything, But Renesmee. I watched her as Blondey cooed to her, fed her and treated her as her own daughter. I still hadn't held her yet. Kept her safe in my arms. Loved her. And I was getting more and more anxious by the minute.

As a few, long moments passed, I got the strength to tell her again. Hopefully without any interruptions. As before, I made it quick and simple. Thinking if I drug it out too long, it would result in getting my head ripped off.

"I imprinted on, Renesmee." I murmured.

Hearing Rosalie Growl lowly, I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw together. I was not in the mood to fight with this leach right now. Especially not -This- Leach. I strained to keep my cool, Feeling my body temperature rise as she continued with her 'Hussy' fit.

"You what?" Rosalie snarled.

"You heard, me Leach," My anger grew. "I imprinted on Renesmee."

I watched her anxiously. I could tell she was furious. I was afraid she wouldn't let it be. But surprisingly, She calmed down… After a few long hours.

When she was completely calmed down, She handed Renesmee to me. Finally. I took the beautiful, Brown eyed baby girl in my arms and held her close. Her skin cool against mine. It felt good.

The feeling was breath taking, Holding my own "life" in my arms. I've never felt this feeling before, How amazingly exotic it was. I felt strong love for Bella, But that was nothing compared to this. I slowly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Taking in her beautiful scent. It overwhelmed me, just like her presence did. I couldn't help but to just coo and "awe" over her. She was perfect. Her eyes and hair was just like Bella. Brown eyes and curly hair. Although, she had Edward's hair color - Sandy Blonde. That didn't bother me a bit. She was in every way, perfect.


End file.
